


[Podfic] #GirlAvenger, Or How Natasha Trended On Twitter And Saved The World

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha becomes an internet phenomenon. It's nothing that she was ever trained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] #GirlAvenger, Or How Natasha Trended On Twitter And Saved The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art: #girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940424) by [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices). 
  * Inspired by [#girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934686) by [burritosong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/burritosong). 



> Thank you to burritosong for having a blanket permission statement! <3
> 
> Thank you also to inkvoices for allowing me to use a piece of their art as cover art for this! <3

  
**Title:**   #GirlAvenger, Or How Natasha Trended On Twitter And Saved The World  
**Author:**   BurritoSong  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   29:18  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   InkVoices 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20%23GirlAvenger.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20%23GirlAvenger.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
